


Fallen Petals

by MelanyTheMelon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Platonic Relationships, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanyTheMelon/pseuds/MelanyTheMelon
Summary: Your time was running out, as so was his hope of healing.Determined to visit him one last time before the last grain of sand fell down, you went to his home to thank him for his friendship.Now, all there was left to do was to wait and see what the future held in store for both him and you.(This short story was inspired by the Flowerfell AU, which was created by SivioSanei.)(This is a Sans x Reader taking place before the war between humans and monsters broke out.)





	1. Hesitation

You walked past the busy folk running to and fro the village, holding onto a basket filled to the brim with freshly-picked tomatoes. A smile was present on your face, as you finally came across the short skeleton you were seeking for. He was sitting, as customary, next to the river, with his skull facing down.

You approached him gently, and gave him small tap over his shoulder. He turned around almost instantly, and once he met with your gaze, his smile widened, with his glowing irises matching its warm expression. Noticing the basket you carried in both of your hands, he questioned if this was the entire harvest you'd taken out of your garden, as he knew you sometimes tended to give him a little too much of the crops you produced. In response, you shook your head, and brought the basket closer to him.

"Well, thanks, buttercup." He spoke, whilst placing a hand over your head. "These look really beautiful— might I say almost as much as you."

You smiled at his comment, and after handing him the basket, you sat down next to him. It was nice to see him happy, yet the news you were about to give him reminded you that this happiness was to end quite soon. Rumors of a possible war surging between the two races could be heard day-by-day over at your village, and today, you'd learned that these rumors were more than true.

There were only three more days until the King of Humans declared war over Asgore's village, yet you weren't sure over how to break the news to the skeleton next to you.


	2. Preparation

The day after you told him the news, he changed. His typically calm demeanor turned hectic, and he immediately stood up from the grassy floors next to the river. He stormed off in search for his younger brother, who was in the care of King Asgore himself. You weren't certain if you should've followed him or not, and after giving it some thought, you decided it was best to give him some privacy.

You patiently waited for his return, though while you observed the river next to you, a pair of human guards arrived next to your side. They held your shoulders tightly, and ordered you stand up, this causing you to face their eyes in shock. They had arrived to you, in rather high hopes that you would participate in the war between humans and monsters.

In response to their petitions, you shook your head, and backed away from them in a defensive manner. They, however, didn't seem to accept your declination towards this, which caused for them to persist until you had no other choice but to run away from them.

Once that day came to an end, you returned back to the river, where you saw the two skeleton brothers sitting on the grass next to it. The youngest one waved his small hand at you, with a joyful smile visible on his skull, whereas the elder one smiled in acknowledgement to your arrival.

You hesitantly signed the words "How is everything?" at Sans, which he promptly responded to by letting his smile falter. He gestured for you to sit next to him, and prepared to say what he had resting on his mind.

"Asgore already knows about this." He explained, whilst letting out a soft sigh, in what seemed to be disbelief. "He's. . . already organizin' his troops."

He reached out for your cheek with one of his bony hands, with a rather saddened smile visible over his skull. Your foreheads made soft contact with each other, as he continued on with the regretful news he'd received yesterday.

"He knows you're a part of them, and he kinda got down in dumps when hearing those news. . . Heck, he didn't even eat that pie Queen Toriel always bakes for him."

"Are you going to fight in the war, then?" You quickly scribbled over a notebook you carried in hand, and afterwards, you permitted for him to read it.

"I have to." He chuckled dryly, whilst fixing his sitting position, and placing a hand over his forehead. "We all have to— the monster population ain't exactly big enough to match the amount of humans' at your village."

Again, you began to write over your notebook, this time frowning when showing it to him. "I'm sorry. . . Is there anything I can do to help? I can take care of your brother."

Reading those words, he focused his gaze on his baby brother, who was playing happily with a small duckling that swam around the river's waters. He stood in silence for a moment, giving the current matter some thought.

"But, where are ya gonna stay?" He inquired, now returning his gaze back at you. "It'll be hard to find some shelter from the war."

You bit your lip when hearing those words, and after not responding to him for a long time, he placed a hand over your shoulder.

"Listen, (Y/N). . . I've known ya long enough, and I know I can trust you with leaving Paps in your care, but this is much more tough. . . This is a big war, and ya have ta stay alert at all times."

He took a long pause, leading you to focus your eyes on him in curiosity. You saw how the glow of his irises faded slightly, as his mind wandered away from this world. His thoughts were being plagued with various doubts, and he was wondering over how could he explain this to you.

"I can find a place were you can hide with Paps, but you'll have to be strong— stronger than usual." With those words, he leaned in, as his arms gently slid behind your back, and held you into a tight, long-lasting hug. "So stay determined, alright? You're one of the few good apples I've managed ta pick from your village."

After a moment of hesitation, he let go of his hold, and returned his attention back on his brother. He sat down next to him, and urged for you to join in. You both observed the gentle flowing waters of the river, and fed the ducks that were swimming around with a few oats and grains of rice you'd harvested from your garden.

Midway through feeding the ducks, a strong, yet warm gust of wind blew over the area, causing for the flowers nearby to fly along the sky and clouds. A few buttercups managed to land on the water, which you took notice of. You reached out for them in an instant, remembering that these little flowers carried a toxin within them that could result badly over the ducks' health.

The short skeleton next to you noticed the flowers that were resting in your hands, and after asking you for permission to take hold of them, he focused his irises on you. Gently, he reached out for one of your stands of hair, and interlaced it with one of the delicate buttercups that now rested over the palm of his hand. He chuckled in a rather carefree way once finishing with these actions, leading you to tilt your head in light confusion.

With that action, you let him know that you were waiting for him to explain the actions he'd performed over your hair.

"It suits you," he explained to your bewildered self, as his little brother clapped eagerly at the scene before him, showing his approval over what Sans had done with your hair.

After smiling at the younger one's actions, you both remained silent, taking in each others company in a rather odd manner. The both of you were trying to prepare yourselves for what was soon to come. You both tried to enjoy the remaining moments you would be able to spend together— you both tried to cherish the calm before the approaching storm.


	3. Confrontation

**Boom!**

The sound reverberated through your ears, causing for a consistent ringing noise to take over your head. Hearing the young Papyrus's cries and wails, you hugged him close, as you closed your eyes in hopes that this nightmare would end.  
  
The war had finally arrived, and you were currently hidden on the basement belonging to one of the monsters' homes. Sans's younger brother was left to your care, with the only resources being monster food, water, and a small mattress big enough for the young one. Everything was dark, except for a faint glow provided by the small, blue bone Papyrus had managed to wield out in his bony hand. He was still getting the hang on controlling his powers, yet this time, they turned out to be immensely useful. The soft light allowed you to walk and take hold of things without tumbling around too much.  
  
_"It'll be over soon. . ."_ You thought to yourself, whilst patting Papyrus's skull in a comforting manner.

"Sa. . . Sasns?" The young one questioned, leading you to assume that  _'Sasns'_ was meant to question over where his older brother was.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't be able to understand sign language, much less whatever you wrote over a chalk board you usually kept in your hold, you offered him a sympathetic smile, and gestured him to lay down on the spread bed sheets nearby. You closed your eyes afterwards, and pretended to snore, hoping the young one would eventually catch on as to what these actions meant.  
  
**Boom!**  
  
The loud noise caused for your eyes to snap open, as you ran towards the small window the cramped up basement provided you with. You peaked carefully, whilst squinting your eyes due to the bright light that shone outside the walls. A group of monsters were in a circle, some with teary eyes, and others with angered frowns. One of their citizens had fallen, and their body was slowly fading away into ashes.

"Don't die on me!" One of them yelled, their voice rather familiar to you. "You can't leave us yet!"  
  
Though you weren't able to distinguish their face, the short figure and the attire led you to assume this was the eldest of the two skeleton brothers. A sympathetic smile slowly appeared over your face, as you witnessed how he continued to kneel on the dusty grounds, despite the monster's body not being there anymore. A sudden shiver took over your spine, as you remembered what race you were, and the risky situation you were currently in.  
  
Your mind began to reminiscence, back when the two villages were peaceful, and when the two races didn't dislike each other so strongly as this. . .  
  
_"Sasns!" Papyrus cried out, with a merry smile visible on his face._  
  
_"He can speak now?!" You signed towards Sans, with a shocked expression, and curious eyes._

 _"Only my name." He explained, with an honest chuckle escaping his teeth. "Still, I'm working on it."_  
  
He returned his attention back on his younger brother, as an idea took over his mind. He placed the toddler in front of you, as he pointed at you with his index phalange. 

 _"This is (Y/N)." He explained, whilst Papyrus remained silent. "(Y/N)." He repeated._  
  
"(Y. . . (Y. . ." The young skeleton babbled, attempting to pronounce your name correctly. "Nyeh!"  
  
With that exclamation, the young one gave up, slamming his hands down on the ground in what appeared to be frustration. His beady irises were now furrowed in disappointment, and he'd crossed his arms in a stubborn manner.  


 _"Heh. . . You'll get the hang of it soon."  
  
You smiled at the scene before you, as you caressed Papyrus's skull, wanting to let him know you were proud of his efforts. The older brother continued to practice speech with him, occasionally taking a break by conversing about different topics with you, as well as by strolling from his village to yours, with the faint chatter of people nearby adding to the rather calm ambiance that surrounded the two villages. . .  
  
_You were snapped out of your thoughts by a tug on the sleeve of your shirt. Papyrus was standing in front of you, not yet convinced with going to sleep. With a soft flare of your nostrils, you carried him in your arms, as you began to rock him around in a slow and steady motion.  
  
_It'll be over soon. . ."_ You repeated inside your head, as you bit your lip to prevent any tears from escaping your watery eyes. _"It'll be over soon. . ."_


	4. Precipitation

**Crackle!**

The sound of lightning crashing over a building's roof from nearby caused you to jump from your seat on the pile of bedsheets you'd set for yourself. You looked at your surroundings in a haste, calming down once remembering it was a rainy day. With that thought in mind, you remembered the war was still on going. Another four days had passed since the confrontation began, yet you were already growing tired of your surroundings.

The basement was scarce is both ventilation and lighting, which didn't help with your nor Papyrus's health. It was becoming harder to stay inside, and each day, the food and water rations diminished more. You were worried over the future of the two villages, and for the young skeleton's well-being.

The muffled sound of rain and thunder became more prominent to your ears, leading you to notice the open window nearby, and a small figure standing behind it.

"(Y/N). . ." Sans mumbled, his tone heavy, and his body visibly exhausted.

He passed through the window with some effort, as you offered your help to get him inside. Once he was secure in your hold, you signed him a question related to his health.

"I. . . I'm fine." He huffed, placing a hand over his forehead. "I'm just a lil' dizzy."

 _"Let me help you. . ."_ You gestured with the help of your hands. _"There is a first aid kit next to the mattress."_

"I'm fine. I just came to see how you two were doin'."

You furrowed your eyebrows at his stubbornness, as you wrapped your arms around his waist, and carefully lifted him off the ground.

"What the—" He trailed off, with his eye sockets widening at your sudden action. "You're, uh. . . stronger than thought."

You carried him all the way towards the destined mattress, whilst gesturing for Papyrus to leave some space for him. In response, the young one got up, leaving the makeshift bed completely empty.

You placed Sans down on the mattress, causing you to end up face to skull with him, and with your short strands of hair tickling his neck bone and nose cavity.

 _"I am going to take your temperature."_ You signed, this serving as a warning for when placing your hand over his forehead.

After a few moments of wait, a consistent heat began to emanate over his skull, this causing for worry to surface over your chest. You searched through the first aid kit for some monster-made medicines, eventually coming across the equivalent to acetaminophen for the human race. You served him the liquid with a plastic spoon you kept inside, which he quite reluctantly accepted.

"I already told ya, I'm fine, (Y/N). You don't have to—"

He stopped on his words, noticing your eyes were on the verge of tears. A confused look was visible over his face, this one turning into shock once seeing you point at the higher part of his ribcage.

You removed his shirt away, leaving his torso bare, and allowing you to see his soul. It was a faint, rather eerie shade of white, almost as if it was gradually fading away into ashes.

 _"Why. . . Why were you hiding this from me?"_ You questioned through your trembling hands, with a wide frown plastered over your face.

"Hey. . . It's alright, buttercup This is nothin' you have to worry about." He assured, making the attempt to get up from the bed.

 _"But you are dying!"_ You signed once more, wanting– though being unable to yell this statement.

"I'm not."

Your small bicker was interrupted by Papyrus tugging persistently over the border of your shirt. You looked down at him, and noticed he was pointing at the window Sans had previously entered from, though a taller figure was now standing behind it.

You left the short skeleton on the mattress, as you quickly made your way to where the window was. Carefully, you slid open the window, whilst instantly being pinned down on the floor by something heavy falling on top of you.

"(Y/N)!" Papyrus yelled, for once in a long time being able to pronounce your name correctly.

He ran to your side in a haste, seeing a monster's fainted body lying on top of you. Witnessing these events, Sans struggle to get up from the makeshift bed, and stood next to your side. His eye sockets widened once recognizing the unconscious monster pinning you down. It was a body covered in black ashes, which was, at one point, a monster made entirely out of fire.

You slowly began to push the body away, with the help of the two skeleton brothers to avoid causing any more damage to the injured monster. After you were able to free yourself from him, you lifted him up, and carried him to a set of spread bed sheets, which you previously used to sleep in.

 _"What should I use to heal him?"_ You scribbled down on the small chalkboard set nearby the bed, showing it to Sans once he focused his gaze on you.

"I think there's some lamp oil and matches somewhere around here." He spoke, looking at his surroundings in a cautious manner. "Uh. . . While I look for them, why don't you dry him off?"

You nodded firmly to his suggestion, as you took hold of a towel nearby. Gently, you began to pat the monster's body with it, while hoping this would turn out successful. He didn't respond to any of your actions, making you worry over his heavily unconscious state.

"Here you go." Sans had arrived next to your side, with the items he'd mentioned being held firmly on his grasp.

He handed them to you, as you inspected what each of the products were, and how you were to use them. There was a bottle of lamp oil, a box of large matches, and rubbing alcohol now in your possession. You thanked him with a soft smile, and focused your attention back on healing the fainted monster.

**Crackle!**

The loud thunder made you flinch lightly, and for the sole, flickering lightbulb hanging over the roof to explode due to the heavy thunder storm taking over the darkened sky.

You were helped once more by Papyrus wielding out a blue bone in his hand, allowing you to carry on with the medical treatment. After a few silent moments of dealing with the monster's injuries, you felt how a pair of bony arms wrapped around your waist. Soon afterwards, something cold press against the crook of your neck. You looked next to your side, and noticed Sans's skull was resting over your shoulder. His eye sockets were closed, leading you to assume he'd only fallen asleep. What made you doubt over these comforting thoughts, however, was noticing that his breathing was in slow, almost nonexistent pace.

You felt your heart race, as you dawned on the perilous situation you were in. A fire-based monster had been extinguished to a large pile of black ashes, and the short skeleton next to you was currently on the brink of death.


	5. Disintegration

After that stormy night, you managed to heal the majority of the fire-based monster's wounds. With the help of the lamp oil, rubbing alcohol, and an entire box matches, you were able to relight his flames. Even so, he remained unconscious for a long period of time, and he had to be taken towards a certified doctor to take care of the rest.

Another turbulent day soon arrived at the sky, as the monster was finally led out of the basement, and you returned your attention back at Sans, who was still sleeping despite more than ten hours having passed by. His breathing continued with its slow pace, whilst you hoped your methods of healing would work on him.

You carefully pressed a hand over his shoulder, wanting to wake him up. In response, he mumbled some incoherent words, these coming off in a painful tone.

Noticing his condition was worsening, and that his forehead was sweating profusely, you brought over a humid piece of cloth on top of his head, and began to change him into a different, cleaner attire. He let out a groan in pain as you came in contact with his ribcage, leading you to snap your eyes over at his face.

"(Y/N). . . You don't have to do this. . ." He muttered, placing a hand over your cheek with visible struggle.

You remained quiet at his words, whilst continuing with your treatment over his injured body. Your trembling hands made sure to not come in too much contact with his bones, as you finished dressing him up into some clean clothing. His sweating seemed to have calmed down now, though his breathing continued with a worrisome pace, and the light in his irises was faint.

Having finished with the first part of your healing treatment, you reached out for the chalkboard, as you quickly wrote down what you wished to say.

_"I am going to have to summon out your soul. . . Would that be alright with you?"_

He read your written words carefully, as a hint of embarrassment made itself present over his face. After analyzing the question, he nodded slowly, allowing you to carry on with what you were doing. You extended your hand over the upper part of his chest, as you closed your eyes to concentrate.

Midway through the process, a pained yell managed to erupt from the skeleton's teeth, as you broke away from these actions, and faced him with widened eyes.

"S- Sorry 'bout that. . ." He huffed, clutching his chest with his bony hand.

You shook your head in dismissal to his apology, as you once more regained your focus over evoking his soul. After closing your eyes again, and a few minutes of wait, you were able to complete the process. His soul was now visible to you, with its white color fainter compared to the first time you'd seen it.

_"I am going to use some monster medicines over your soul. If you feel like the pain only worsens. . . let me know."_ You wrote down on the chalkboard, as you carefully brought yourself closer to his soul.

"Alright." He spoke, his tone barely audible to your ears.

Before commencing with the medical work, you leaned in over his skull, and pressed your lips over his nose cavity. You smiled once meeting with his irises, wanting to provide him with some encouragement.

 

**\- - - - -**

 

Sans pulled you into a sudden hug, finally having more strength and control over his body. It had been an extensive process to heal his injuries, though you were able to do so partially. It seemed as if both his HP and soul were naturally weak, and that, no matter how much care you put into treating him, he wouldn't be able to heal completely.

You returned the hug with more strength, relieved to have him back. His breathing was returning back to its original pace, and his strong hold over you assured you more over the state of his health.

"Sasns!" Papyrus exclaimed, seeing the two of you enveloped in a hug.

The young skeleton joined in on the embrace, as you smiled brightly towards him. The three of you remained close to one another for a long period of seconds, letting go of the hold with some hesitation afterwards. Now that Sans had been healed, you were certain he was going to return back to the war. He stated that himself halfway through your healing process, yet you hadn't given it much thought until now.

With that gloomy thought resting inside your mind, you began to put away everything you'd used to heal the two monsters back to its place. Sans had gone over back towards the mattress to play with his young brother, while you pondered over a what you could possibly do before he decided to leave back to the war.

**Bang!**

The sudden noise was instantly accompanied by a strong pang hitting the inside of your stomach. You felt how a scorching hot bullet pierced through you, and the way the two skeleton brothers irises widened in shock. You knelt down on one knee, as you clutched your abdomen with trembling hands, and watched how blood seeped through the small spaces left between your fingers.

_"Shit!"_ A faint voice exclaimed from afar, their voice shaken in worry. _"I think we hit one of ours! "_

_"Bloody hell. . ."_ Another voice muttered, this one less compassionate than the previous one. _"Let's scram! We'll. . . We'll deal with this later!"_

The sound of heavy footsteps running away could by heard from nearby, as Sans and Papyrus were left to witness your damaged state. They both stayed next to your side, as you felt yourself become lightheaded. Your eyes eventually closed by themselves, as it became harder for you to breathe in, and more blood continue to leave your body.

"(Y/N)!" A rough voice yelled out, as you felt how a pair of arms shook your shoulders in a desperate manner. "Please. . . Open your eyes!"


	6. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Note: (s/c) means "soul color" — which would be the one that matches most with the traits you have!

"(Y/N)!" A distraught voice continued to call out, their tone faltering in surprise the moment you began to open your eyes. "(Y/N). . . Wake up! I'm gonna find someone to heal you!"

You reached out a hand towards where you could identify the voice was coming from, promptly coming in contact with something hard and cold. As you felt your surroundings and stabilized your blurry vision, you noticed you were touching Sans's skull. His smile widened when seeing you respond, and he didn't hesitate to pull you close to him.

"You'll be alright. . ." He mumbled, taking the hand you'd extended out and squeezing it lightly in his hold.

You inspected your surroundings carefully, noticing you were no longer at the basement. The area surrounding you was much brighter compared to the dimly lit room you'd spent various weeks in. The walls were taller in height, most of them see-through as they were made almost entirely out of glass. An earthy aroma wafted through the air and there was more space for one to stretch out.

"You're at Asgore's greenhouse." He explained, taking notice of your confused state. "I. . . managed to wrap your wound with some bandages, but you're still in danger."

You continued to inspect everything inside the room, this time paying closer attention to the relatively grand display of flowers and cactuses. A strong, floral scent was present to your nostrils, though it was also mixed with the metallic odor of blood. Growing aware of your condition, you looked down at your chest and – without giving it a second thought – you pulled down your shirt in order to inspect your soul's state. Sans's gaze averted in an instant, an embarrassed expression visible on his face.

Your chest ached and as you pressed your hand against it, you bit your lip to hold back the pain. You cautiously began to summon out your soul, wanting to see what was wrong with it. Closing your eyes, you waited until the process came to an end. Once you felt a warm sensation spread across your chest, you focused your vision on your soul.

It was a faint, almost transparent (s/c) color, and its beat was slow. Your soul seemed to be struggling to carry on beating and, as you grazed your trembling fingertips over it, a sudden wave of pain coursed through your body. On instinct, you grabbed the first thing closest to you, which was the border of a counter scattered with gardening tools as a silent scream exited your mouth. You grasped the object tightly in your hand, knuckles fadding into a ghostly hue with the force used in a fruitless attempt to lessen out the stress the pain caused over your body.

"(Y/N). . ." Sans murmured, wanting, though being unable to look away from the scene.

He was about to lead you towards the first aid kit, though you stopped his actions by waving your free hand in dismissal. He backed away in response to your gesture, his eye sockets furrowed in worry.

"Just let me help you." He spoke, holding back the urge to reach out for you.

You shook your head lightly as you pressed your soul against your chest. Afterwards, you attempted to stand up from the ground. Your feet wobbled with the more steps you took forward, while your eyes searched for something you could use to tell him what you currently had in mind.

A blue pen was resting over a table close by, making you outstretch your hand towards it. With the item now in hand, you wiped away the dried up blood stains from the other one that'd been clutching your abdomen. You scribbled something over it, showing it to the skeleton in front of you once you were finished.

 _"Take my soul to Asgore."_ You'd written out, causing for Sans's eye sockets to widen in shock.

"Have ya lost your mind?" He exclaimed, his irises maintaining solid contact with your eyes. "You still have a chance to live."

You shook your head once more, smiling at him afterwards. You took cautious steps forward, with your hands slowly reaching out for his face. Once you had him in your hold, you pulled him closer to you. Your pouted lips pressed softly against his right cheekbone whereas one of your hands caressed the back of his skull.

After a few moments of silence, you let go of him. You once more took the pen and wrote another message over your hand.

_"It is too weak, but not enough to be taken for a better purpose."_

"Better purpose?" He inquired, his tone hinting disbelief and eye sockets now furrowed in anger. "You're livin' and breathin'! Isn't that a good 'nuff purpose?"

 _"Even if I refuse to do this. . . I will most likely die soon."_ You wrote on your other hand, seeing as the previous one was already smudged entirely with ink.

After that last statement, you began to evoke your soul one final time, wanting to strengthen your words by showing the true reason to his concerned state.

His ever present smile faltered lightly when seeing the state your soul was in. Its (s/c) colour had a faint, almost sickly tone to it and its motion was slow, as it were about to stop beating at any given moment. Suddenly, your soul inched forward, sensing Sans's was close by. It was calling him through its weak vibrations, hoping to get the message across.

Sans clutched his chest, feeling his own soul react to yours. An individual tear managed to form over the edge of his left socket, which he promptly wiped it away with his thumb. The message had come clear, though he seemed to be having a hard time to accept it.

"Buttercup." He muttered, reaching out for your hand in a shaken manner. "If this really has ta be done, then. . . Let's share one last moment together first."

You smiled warmly at his comment, taking his hand in yours without further hesitation. A small stream of tears managed to leave your previously watery eyes, though –instead of wiping them away with your unoccupied hand– you allowed then to run free all the way down to your collarbones.


	7. The Remains of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a wrap!
> 
> This was a little experiment I did for a few events that could've happened before the monsters ended up at the Underground. Most of the stories I've read take place when falling down or after the Barrier was broken, but I haven't seen that many revolving around the past. I also tried to make this lean more on the 'feel-sy' side, though I'm not sure if that turned out successful.
> 
> Anyway. . . Thanks for reading until here, and I hope you enjoyed the read!

Sans knelt down at your grave, with his watery eye sockets staring blankly at your engraved name. He reached out for the letters as he brushed his bony fingers against them. With a sigh, he took the small bouquet of buttercups he held in his other hand and placed them down on your grave.

"It's. . . been awhile, (Y/N)." He mumbled, his tone rather reluctant and dry. "I've always wondered what happens to humans when they die — if they're still around, or if they just disappear entirely from this world."

He sat down in front of your tomb with his head lowered at the floor, leading him to face nothing else but the snowy ground and the cement base of your burial. His glowing irises scanned your cause of death as a humorless chuckle managed to break free from his teeth.

_'Cause of death: a stray bullet came in contact with the human's stomach region. Due to the weak state of their health, they weren't able to last long. Their (s/c) soul was given as an offering to King Asgore – seconds after they passed away.'_

"Papyrus had a dream about you yesterday." He spoke, his irises still looking down at the white-plated ground. "He doesn't remember you took care of 'im, since he was just a lil' kid back then. . . But, he sometimes has memories related to you — kinda like when he sees yellow flowers scattered around."

A freer, unobstructed laugh was able to exit his vocal chords as he pondered back over the days when you used to be around.

"Oddly 'nuff, I once told him what your name was, yet he still managed to misspell it." He took a pause in order to take a glance at his surroundings, noticing the snow was piling up around too much, signaling a possible snow storm was soon to make its arrival at your burial. "Anyhow, I gotta go now. . . I guess I'll see you next month."

He got up from the snowy ground and immediately he began to walk away back to his home. Midway through his journey, a soft, though placid breeze managed to blow, whilst he felt how his cloudy mind gradually began to clear up. He looked back for a moment and saw how various of the bouquet's petals managed to scatter around the gravestone. A flowery scent made itself present to his nose cavity while a single petal managed to land on his shoulder.

With a cautious movement, he reached out for the petal and made the decision to keep this stray item for himself. He whistled a tune during his road back home, not bothering to take a short cut on this particular day. He kept observing the little petal in his hand, eventually passing by his favorite bar and grill establishment. Grillby waved at him from one of the windows, and the two continued doing their tasks shortly after. The flamed gentleman carried on serving his customers, whereas Sans arrived at his home, instantly being greeted by his younger brother – who'd now grown much taller than him and could finally say more things besides 'Nyeh!'.

"Why, hello there, brother!" Papyrus exclaimed, thus strongly enveloping him into a hug.

The tall skeleton lifted Sans until his feet were left dangling in the air. He brought him inside their shared home, noticing he was cold due to being out in the snow for too long. Once making sure his older brother was seated properly on the couch and wrapped up with some thick bed sheets, he advised for him take better care of himself, despite this not being the first time to have happened.

"It's alright, bro." Sans assured his worried brother.

He then carefully lied down on the couch and made himself comfortable in it.

"I was just. . . visiting an ol' friend." 

** End **


End file.
